paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Additional Day
this is the chapter 1 of "Left Isolated" note: this story isn't mine, but of Josh DD on fanfiction.net i have the permission to post it here story it was another balmy, breezy day in Adventure Bay and all the pups loved it. silent charged the air around Lookout and predominantly Ryder was enjoying the hot day. the purpose of silent was that the pups were attempting to endure as quietly as possible to see how much time they could beat the last time they tried, because they were trying to see how long the quietness would last, because every other day the pups were invariably strident and playing games like tug-on-war, skipping ropes, Pup Pup Boogie and likewise. it wasn't long before the silent was broke, tought by a Dalmatian who tripped over a toy and took impact with the other pups, dispatching every one of them falling over, landing on each other with marshall being the last on the floor. all the pups frowned at him in exasperation. "Sorry, pups, my bad." Marshall apologised, having a rapid quantity of time of thinking, concerning the times he knocked them over again and that "knocking over" was yesterday. "Marshall you gotta take awareness of yourself, so you won't get amused at. it's sometimes irritating to deal with you. i mean..." Chase got took back after what he said, he didn't mean to be too rude, he just to wanted to help his best friend whenever he needed some aid by his side. "Sorry, Chase." Marshall murmured descending his head he maid an additional mistake, he didn't want to vex his friends. "Wasn't that a little too harsh to him, won't you say Chase?" Rocky muttered. "Yeah, you shouldn't judge him." Skye sympathized with Rocky's answer, raditional that Chase wasn't a polite to Marshall "i wasn't judging him, Skye. i was just trying to show some compassion towards Marshall. he just needs a little help." "wait a second, are you trying to tell us that Marshall can't take guidance of himself?" Skye questioned, seemed a little downcast with Chase. "no, no, no, that's not what i meant. i was just trying to show some support for him" Ryder emerged at the scene with with a glass of lemonade held in his hand, interpreting it was so hot outside. Ryder required an instant to repose to get his strenghth back, just like the other pups had to. "What's going on here, pups?" "Ryder, sir, i was trying to give some accommodating knowledge to Marshall, because of his clumsiness." Chase explained the undivided predicament to Ryder so he could understand. "yeah, but he was a little angry with Marshall too." Skye said, popping into the conversation. "Chase, i know you're traying to help your team members at some difficult situation, but explain it to them with some composure." Ryder said, knowing Chase would be brave at all costs, but he could be off if he is pushed to his limits, after all he is a German Shepard. "sorry Marshall, for being impolite." apologised Chase perplexed. "it's okay, you were only trying to help." Marshall answered back polite. he would slightly ever get angry at anybody. "apologies accepted. Nice work Marshall." Ryder answered. "okay pups you can get some rest of continue having fun." "i think i'm going for option two." Skye said seemingly wanting to have fun for the rest of the day. "ruff, me too." Rocky agreed, "Okay, let's have some fun." rubble said all the pups dashes to the trees, except for Chase who was taking a brief moment to conclude of what just happened there, he was baffled. Ryder never had his back turned on him like that. He would generally sympathize with him, but Chase knew he is the one that made a misconception this time. so he ought to make it right, by going to Marshall and doing something nice for him, because of his lack of manners some short minutes ago. Chase ambled inside the Lookout, glancing towards Marshall and took a swift glimpse around his surroundings and made his way to Marshall. He firstly addressed him nicely. "hey Marshall." Chase said waving his paw. "What are you doing?" "nothing out the ordinary, Chase." Marshall answered back, with a smile on his cute face. " i see, so you wanna do something funny, like teamwork? or to co-operate with each other, witch is basically the same thing?" "Why are you acting so strange?" "look, i want to make up to you, i'm sorry for being mad with you back there." Chase apologised anew, significant that Marshall will obtain it just like he did earlier on. copying in progress...